Total Drama TARDIS
(Doctor Who crossover w00t!) thumb|300px|right|The Total Drama TARDIS theme The Jabberwock has grown bored. As one of the last surviving Time Lords, he has nothing to do but sit around his TARDIS (a time-and-spaceship that's bigger on the inside) all day. So he decides to kidnap a bunch of people. They will be split into teams and taken across time and space, competing in outrageous challenges. At the end of each day, one person will be eliminated - and the last person standing will receive a TARDIS to call their own. Will relationships among teammates flourish? Will vendettas? And just who is The Jabberwock, anyway? Find out all this and more, on Total... Drama... TARDIS! Sign-Ups (Sign-ups closed) (STAFF - ONLY THE JABBERWOCK) * The Jabberwock - Zakkoroen (CONTESTANTS) TEAM SKARO Oreo - 11347 Nalyd - Nalyd Renrut Gavin - teamnoah123 Crag - cragiled Sammy - 124oeo Jacob-Spacebuddies123 TEAM GALLIFREY Gerry - Sunslicer2 Rose - Heather rocks Sam - Mrdaimion Sunshine - Sunshineandravioli Poppy - Poppyseed56 Zak - Zakkoroen ALLIANCES The Nayld Alliance- Nayld (Leader), Crag, Oreo and Sammy The Panda Lovers-Oreo(Leader) Rose, Gavin The Coffee Alliance- Sam (Leader), Sunshine, Zak, Gavin, and Sammy The Jacob Alliance-Jacob (Leader), Nalyd, Oreo, and Rose The Coffee Drinking Panda Lover Alliancee-Gavin(leader), oreo, sammy, (and possibly)sam, sunshine, zak, , and rose FRIENDSHIPS Oreo-Jacob-Nalyd oreo-gavin ENEMY-SHIPS Gavin-Gerry Elimination/Voting Table Day 1 (A group of 14 people materialize on board a strange sort of... spaceship, they assume) Zak: What happened? Where am I? And who are you people? Sam : I suspect aliens too us to experiement on us in weird ways. Nalyd: I'm Nalyd, AKA Captain Awesome. (The Jabberwock appears) The Jabberwock: Hello. I am The Jabberwock. I am a Time Lord, and this is my TARDIS. I am one of the last living Time Lords, so to amuse myself in my old age, I have assembled you all here for... a contest of sorts. You will be split into teams and compete in challenges that span space and time. The last person standing will be turned into a Time Lord like me and be given their own TARDIS. Prepare yourselves. Zak: *glancing at Nalyd* How 'bout an alliance...? Sam: Why does this remind me of something... *shrugs it off* Gerry: This must be what it feels like if Cody and Harold were to take over the world. *shudders* Wait, there's no hot girls, so that means they haven't. Sam: And thank God for that. Gavin:so when do we start Gerry: No, the better question is "when does this end?" Sam: Gavin, it already started, we just aren't doing any challenges right now. Ryan: Where is my taco? Gerry: (CONF) My biggest fear right now would be for someone crazy to pop in. (SS2: Cue-Sunshine) Ryan: I had it earlyer. Poppy: Hi Gerry! My name's Poppy! What's yours? GO BARRACUDA! (Not exactly Sunshine...) Gerry: Barracuda? Why does life hate me so? Oh yeah, the accident... *faints* (May not be Sunshine, but it is scaryz) Sam: *walks off to explore the ship* Nalyd: No thanks, Zak, we're on different teams. Oreo, Sammy, Crag, want an alliance? The four of us will go all the way to the end, promise. Jacob: I'll be in it Nalyd! Alexander:What's up guys? Gerry: Hey, Poppy. I'll give you a crate of coffee if you be in an alliance with me. (SS2: I just noticed that the teams are 6 and 7, who's missing?) Crag:Yay, Nalyd! Alliances as fun*bouncing around* Sunshine: *wakes up and looks around* ...I'm not in Kansas anymore... oh, wait, I was never in Kansas. *shrugs, waves to competitors* HIII :D Gerry: *sighs* Sunshine: *gives Gerry concerned look* I think someone needs a hug... *offers hug* Gerry: (CONF) Sunshine and Poppy are insane! Luckily, they'll be easy alliance members. (Non-CONF) *accepts hug* It's been so hard since the accident. Sunshine: *pats back* I know, sweetie, I know... (Conf.) Sunshine: *confused look* The what? (fail XD) Sam: *walks back from exploring, and starts reading a book.* Nalyd: Awesome, Crag. Sam, Oreo, you in? Gerry: *sniffles(lol)* So, Sunshine, do you like coffee? Nalyd: DON'T GIVE HER COFFEE. *Remembers when Sunshine had coffee* The horror... Gerry: *whispers to Nayld* She freaks out, and she's gone. One less competitor that I have to worry about. Sam: *stares at Nayld for a while, then shrugs* Why not. (CONF) Nalyd: Hm... Gerry's definitely an interesting competitor. Never before have I encountered an opponent as strategical as me. Nalyd: Excellent Sam. You wont regret it. Gerry: *holding out coffee* Want it, Sunshine? Want it Poppy? It's a caramel apple spice mocha latt'e expresso. Crag:*tries to steal coffee*I like coffee :D Gerry: *holds it above his head* No! Bad! You can have that coffee! *points over to a bucket of hot coffee with marshmallows in it* Sunshine: O.O *grabs coffee and chugs it* *eyes grow huge* CAFFIENE!!! *much destruction later...* Sunshine: *duct taped to wall to avoid any more chaos* Caffiene... (XD) Sam: *staring at Sunshine, and gets out some sleeping pills* Here, take these, these are loaded with caffiene. Sunshine: Caffiene?! *om nom nom* *flops to ground and snores* Sam: *reads his book again*] Rose:Woah..where am I? Sam: Were you paying ANY attetntion? The 'Jabborwock' already told us we're on a ship to compete in challenges, we'll eliminate people, and the last one standing gets a Time and Relavente Demensions In Space device... Yes, I just figured that out. Rose":Thank you!I love red just tell you!I LOVE IT SO MUCH!Let me find a picture!*searches*Of me! Sam: *eye twitcches, then turns to Nayld and whispers* Let her into the alliance and you will die. Rose:Found it! Sam:... We can see you Rose, you didn't need to show us a picture of yourself, Rose:Okay!*shakes Sam hand*What's your name? Sam: Sam. Rose:Nice to meet you Same,the only reason I didn't know was becuase I was probably the last one to get up. Sam: Good for you then. Rose"Hope we can be friends. Crag:*eating marshmallow*Mmmm*sees Rise*Demon! Demon! Demon!*round around in small circles* Rose:No I'm a human being!Silly*laughs* Gerry: Where do I put this? *holds up rope that Sunshine was tied with* Also, I can't seem to find my coffee supply. Rose:Why do you want coffee? Gerry: It's the only thing that keeps me sane... Since the accident... Rose:What accident? Gerry: Time will tell... Time will tell... Rose:Oh okay.*gives him Coffee*Your welcome...whatever your name is.Becuase I know you are going to say Thank you. Gerry: *rolls his eyes* Thanks. Rose"No prob! Poppy: Hi I'm back! Oreo:Hi Im Here! Zak: What about you, Sunshine? How about an alliance? Challenge 1: (Location: Ancient Rome) Build an Aqueduct (The TARDIS materializes in ancient Rome. All contestants step out of it, discovering to their shock that it is smaller on the outside. The TARDIS changes form into a marble pillar) The Jabberwock: The Romans invented the aqueduct, a way of irrigation and water transportation. Today, both teams will attempt to create an aqueduct of their own. The first team to build a working aqueduct will win. The losing team will vote off one of their own in the Eye of Harmony ceremony tonight. Begin the challenge! Zak: GAH! How did we get to ancient Rome?! Zak (CONF): And for that matter, how am I supposed to know how to build an aqueduct? Nalyd: Guys, how about we take some logs and hollow them out, forming gutters. Then we nail them together, and nail some posts to raise them. Crag:What? Gavin:Okay Crag, you go get the logs, ill hollow them out, and nalyd makes the post for raising them Crag:Um, okay*goes off) Rose:Okay how do I built one..? Sunshine: OMG team! I has an idea!!! When I went to the beach this summer, I made a sandcastle and I built a moat around it by digging one out in the sand and pouring water into it... maybe we can do that to make an aquaduct! Except bigger!!! :D Nalyd: *starts tying sticks together, creating Y shaped posts to hold the logs* Rose:Yeah Sunshine!*claps hand*Let's do this! Nalyd: *continues making Y poles* Come on, guys, start hollowing the logs. Rose:Still my question remains what's an aqueduct?(XD) Sunshine: Yeah! *produces shovel out of thin air, attempts to start digging* ...I just realized I can't dig through stone walkways! D: Rose:Oh no! Sunshine: Let's find something we can dig through!!! Rose:Yeah! Gerry: Rome? That's where Latin originated! Crag:*arrives with logs*Knife time?*smiles widely* Nalyd: I'll take that. You make the Y posts. *takes logs, starts carving them into long O shapes, starts singing* They're way ahead, so we've got to go. Rose:*comes ourt of nowhere and sings*(XD)*WE need to build something we can row,row,oh.(XD I think that's how it goes..) Sunshine: *while looking for diggable surface* Why the heck did we build Sprink's faaace?! (XD) (XD)Rose:I don't know. Crag:*making Y posts*Keep it down eh, I'm trying to listen to my tunes Rose:*slinent*okay.(XD) Sunshine: *finds random bit of dirt, starts digging* Whoot! Rose:Do you need that..wood stuff...wood..I'll just get the wood. Nalyd: *makes more cylinders with an O shape* How long do the aqueducts have to be? Rose:*comes back with wood drops it on the floor*I do not know.. Sunshine: *still digging* We should cut the wood into thin planks so we can line the moat with 'em and stuff! Gerry: Or we could just copy Nayld. Nalyd: Crag, make enough Y shap posts to support 20 feet of logs. *continues hollowing logs* Rose:How do I cut it and what do I cut it with? Gerry: *looks at what he's built alone, by copying Nalyd* Very good! Did I mention I took and Engineering and Design Class? (I happy! I got nominated for CTY!) GAvin:(hollowing logs) okay guys we are almost done we just need to put the logs on the y shape (CTY?)Rose:Do I use this saw..nope*throws it backwards* Nalyd: *sticks poles into grounds, inserts logs into top of poles, hammers nails, connecting it all, puts a bucket at the end* Somebody pour water in the other end! Sunshine: *stares at what Gerry built* ... that works! :D Rose:Yeah!But I still don't know how I will cut and what would I cut it with.. Gerry: It's almost done! Just need to stick this doo-hickee there, then stick the thingy in here! *watches Nalyd build again* (CTY-Center Talented Youth, look it up!) Sunshine: *digs moat further* (OH)Rose:Let's find the Stick this doo-hickee and the stick thingy! Nalyd: *rolls eyes* If you wanna do something right, you gotta do it yourself. *runs to other end of the "aqueduct" and pours water in, waits for it to reach bucket* (Did we win? o.O) (Sunshine: I hope not, 'cause that means I didn't... XD) (Heather:XD)Rose:Okay..Bye!*waves* Gerry: *does the same as Nayld, but finishes first* We win! Rose:But..that's oil.. (Nalyd: How did you finish first? We won XD) (Heather:XD Yeah you guys did.) Sam: *tries to destroy the other teams adequct* YOU SHALL NOT WIN! (Sunshine: *cough-plztostopgodplayGerrykthx-cough* XD) (Nalyd: Win, Sunshine XD) SS2: But I want to win! By the way, the CTY makes me feel special, but not in a good way. =[ Oh, sorry for godplay, thought it was LESS than 5, not 5 or less, sorry.) (Heather:XD okay..okay..) Gavin:WE WIN Rose:What team are you on? Gavin:scaro Rose:Oh...congrats!*shakes his hand* The Jabberwock: Team Skaro, it seems, has won. Team Gallifrey, meet me in the TARDIS' Cloister Room for the Eye of Harmony ceremony in which one of you will be voted off! Team Gallifrey Elimination Vote Sam: *whispers to Sunshine* Hey, I'll give you coffe every day if you vote with me. Gerry: I guess I'll vote for Ryan. I want Zak gone, but Ryan barely even talked. The Jabberwock: 16 minutes remaining! Will anyone else vote? Rose:Ryan. Sam: Ryan. Sunshine: *votes Ryan* COFFEE :D Sam: *gives Sunshine coffee* Good girl. Rose:Coffee I have Coffee! The Jabberwock: RYAN is voted off! You will now come with me, Ryan. The rest of Team Gallifrey will locate their bunks for the night. *escorts Ryan out* Day 2 Chat Rose:*sleeping* Gavin:*watching spongebob while sleeping* Oreo:*Making pancakes**whispers to camra*I get up at 5:00 in the morning (Not really) Sam: *wakes up.* Hey. Gerry: *wide awake with many red bulls discarded by the side of the bed* What? How does Frost Nova not have a farther effect range? I mean, I specced in frost! My mage just can't carry on if this keeps happening! Ugh! How did I just die? This is bull! I have full epics and that noob killed me? And nobody can tell me that I'm QQing! *screams, then slams his laptop on the bed* What? Oreo:Want a Pancake? Gerry: No I do not want a pancake! Can't you see that my troll mage just suffered 2321k damage? What's wrong with you! Oreo:Jabberwock wanna pancake?! Rose:*wakes up*What's happening? Nalyd: *sits awake, watching the others* Sam: Rose, nothing is happening, it's two in the morning. Nalyd: Sammy, Oreo, you guys are still in the alliance right? Sam: Yeah. Crag:*with underpants on his head*So how is everyone today? Poppy: *suddenly pops up behind Nalyd* HI NALYD! Gavin:(long pause) Sam: (CONF) Why is almost everyone on this ship a psycho? Crag:When are we going to fight some aliens, or see some alien babes 8) Zak (To Sunshine): Sunshine, I know you're in an alliance. And I want in. Gavin:when is the second challenge Oreo: Pancakes Anyone? Tsing Tsing:*Randomly Appears and steals Oreo's Pancakes* Gavin:OH CRAP, HES BACK Oreo:*withO.o expression* what just happend? Poppy: *pats Tsing Tsing* Good boy! Oreo:If you wanted one just..PANDA!!! Oreo: Tsing Tsing want one? Jacob: Hey Oreo, try to convince Nalyd to let me be in his alliance! Oreo:I want a panda get me one and its a deal Gavin:just do this(holds out $10, tsing tsing comes)get me the pancakes Jacob: Okay! *runs to pet store* Oreo: You want pancakes ok what flavor Gavin:(tsing tsing comes back with pancakes)good boy, now go watch one of the fabulous television programs on CBS(tsing tsing leaves) Gavin(CONF):In the event i dont win, im getting as much product endorsement money as i can Oreo:*Makes coffee* *New yorker accent*Coffee get ya coffee here' Rose:*wakes up**yawns*Good morning. Sam: *takes the coffee* Thank you. Gavin:(Takes coffee)remember everyone, the best part of waking up is folgers in your cup Sam: Thanks, now I have a extended version of it stuck in my head. Rose:I don't like coffee that much. Oreo: Where's the girl that goes nut over this stuff Sam: Her name is Sunshine, and you shouldn't give her too much if you value your life. Rose:Okay.. Oreo:Oh Crud *Throws out Tardis* Yes! Oreo:Where's Jacob with my panda?! Rose:Oh I love pandas! Gavin(grabs tsing tsing)MINE Oreo: Panda lovers lets make an allince! Rose:Okay! Gavin:Sure, but all good alliances have a name Rose:The Pandas! Oreo: No, The Panda Lovers! Gavin:Perfect Rose:Yeah! Gavin:But rose, you need to get a member of your team in your alliance until the merge Oreo: Ok Sunshine: *is twitching in corner with many empty coffeepots around her* COOOFFFFEEEE :DDD Gavin:(CONF):No one needs that much coffee, especcially sunshine Gavin:Sunshine, are you alright Oreo: No *Runs away*RUN!!!! Rose:Okay..Gavin. Gavin:are you saying youll get an ally or asking me a question Rose:The first one. Gavin:okay Challenge 2 (Location: Panama) - Deliver a Trident to the Sea Devils Rose:Is this the Panama route? Oreo: Mabye....... Rose:I hope it is we gwt to see ships! Oreo:Just we have to deliver a thingymabob under water or some crud like that Rose:Oh..yay I love water! Oreo:Thougt you loved pandas Rose:I do! Oreo: Then why did you say you Loved Water? The Jabberwock: The Sea Devils are a race of reptillian, water-dwelling aliens that secretly aided the building of the Panama Canal. However, without one of these tridents (holds up six tridents) they will not be able to. You will be split into teams of two and one of three: * Oreo and Nalyd * Gavin and Michael * Crag and Sammy and Jacob * Gerry and Rose * Sam and Sunshine * Poppy and Zak Each of the teams will race to deliver their trident to the sea devils first. The first faction to have a team deliver their trident first wins! Good luck! Zak: *grabs trident and sets off with Poppy* Oreo:Lets Get Going Nalyd!*Grabs thing she and he needs, Dives* Sam: *grabs Sunshine and the trident, and heads off* Rose:*try to get Gerry down but falls down in the water* Oreo:*Five hours later*Found the cavern! Rose:*finally gets Gerry in*(Heather:Is he godplaying) Gerry: I know, let me use my frost spells! *does an odd hand motion, but then just shrugs* Aww, whatever. *swims down with Rose* Oreo: Never mind just one with tons of deep sea rocks! Sam: *brings Sunshine to the ocean, and is 1/2 the way to the cavern* Rose:*gurgles*I forgot my helmet. Oreo:*Looks next to the cavern she's at* Its there? Gerry: *hands Rose a fishbowl* Glurble, glurble, glurble... Rose:*puts it on*Thank you. Oreo:*Goes in the cavren*It's Here! Gavin:Starts running because he hears oreo Jabberwock: Oreo, the right cavern is six miles farther away. Rose:*after a mile*I'm tired. Sam: *is just ahead of everyone else* Gerry: *swims down to Oreo and whacks her with his trident* (you start out with them... lol) I win! *starts swimming to the Lizard-People* Gavoin:(rides by in boat he found or borrowed)HI GUYS Rose:*sleeping* Gavin:(rides over gerrys head)sorry dude(almost to lizrd people) Gerry: *steal's Oreo's trident and throws it at the boat's motor, stopping it from moving* Yes! Gavin:(pulls out oars)IM NOT LOSING Sam: *sneaks around when everyone is fighting, and is right next to the cavern* Oreo:*steals Sam's Trident*Im winning this! Gerry: Gavin does realize he has to go underwater, right? *shrugs to the camera and swims ahead of Gavin's boat, and his 20 feet away from the cavern* Oreo: *Runs in Cavren* Sam: *gives Sunshine coffee, and throws her at Oreo, knowcking the trident out of his hand, and Sam takes it back* Rose:*wakes up and starts swimming* Oreo:*takes Sams trident back* HERE LIZARD THINGS Gavin:(trys to get infront of oreo to give trident Sam: *tackles Oreo, and starts fighting over the trident* Gerry: *swims into the cavern and hands over the trident while everyone fights* Here you go, Nan'tuk. Oreo: I have an idea! Jabberwock can Sam Be on My team!? GAVin:Knocks tridennt out of gerrys hand Gavin(:Gives his trident to lizad people) Oreo: Sam Just Lets Give it TOGETHER! Gavin:do we Win Rose:*at 3 mile mark*(Heather:No becuase that's godplaying.) (Yeah @ HR) Sam: Oreo, we're on different teams. So... * attacks Oreo* Gavin(sorry for the godplaying, it was an accident): Jabberwock: Team Skaro wins. Sam: How? Gerry gave it to them first. Rose:*at 4 miles mark swims* Jabberwock: Apologies, I misspoke. Team Gallifrey wins! Gavin:congrts rose Rose:*sleeping**wakes up*What did I do. Oreo:AWWWWW NO!!!!! gavin:dont worry, we can just vote off someone pointless, like jacob or micheal Team Skaro elim. Vote Gavin:I vote micheal, because, correct me if im wrong, but he hasent said anything, and i think hes th only one without an alliance Oreo:I vote Nalyd Cuz he didn't help me at all. Jacob: Nalyd cause me and Micheal are next on the chopping block and Micheal can't go cuz everyone will vote off him before me so he needs to stay. Oreo:Jacob,Where's My PANDA! Gavin:I change to nayld if its an option Oreo:I WANT MY PANDA1!!! (SS2: .... Why vote off the user who you'll only get to be in a camp with for only one time in your life? Get rid of Michael, Nayld at least did the first challenge.) Crag:Why vote Nalyd? He was probably being a superhero somewhere... I vote Michael Oreo:i keeping it Nayld Jacob: *gives Oreo panda* Here. Now let me in your alliance. And I change to Micheal. Gavin:I REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY want Nayld gone, hes a threat and whatnot, but i stay with micheal Nalyd: I also vote for Michael. Look guys, I messed up today, but I promise that in the future I'll help you win future challenges! Oreo: Panda!!!!! I change to micheal im naming you Oreo Jr. Gavin:do we need the jabberwock to eliminate him or can we just get rid of micheal Jabberwock: Michael... you ARE the weakest link! Good bye! *escorts Michael away* Day 3 Chat Oreo: *making pancakes with Oreo Jr.* Thanks Oreo Jr. Rose:*sleeping* Jacob: Oreo, Rose, Nalyd, come here. Rose:*gets up*Rubs eyes*What? Oreo:*Goes to Jacob with pancakes Oreo Jr. is on shoders* Yes Jacob: We all need to form an allaince. Rose, even though your on the other team, at the merge, we can totally win! Rose:*still sleepy*Not if you give me a panda. Gavin(looks in disbelief) Gavin(CONF):did he just steal my EXACT alliance and add nadyl Zak (to Sam): Can i be in your alliance? Rose:*nods*Yay..which one? Crag:Nalyd, who's next? (Zakkoroen:mistyped) Rose:*sighs*I'm going back to sleep.*goes back to bed and sleeps* Sam: *whispers to Zak* Sure. Zak (CONF): All right. An alliance at last.Na Nalyd: Okay, Jacob, I'm in. Jacob: *gives Rose a panda* There you go. Rose:Yay I'll call him Red! Gerry: *scratches his head* Isn't it illegal to own a panda? *whispers to Nalyd* We're the smartest people here. Let's form an alliance for the final two. Sam: *reads* Tsing Tsing:*Attacks Gavin* Crag:But pandas are nice Gerry*frowns*Where's Sunshine? She's always fun to have around ^_^ Nalyd: The alliance is myself, Oreo, Crag, and Jacob. Sorry, Gerry. Jacob: So, I'm in your alliance and your in mine? Nalyd: No, my friend, you started this new alliance, it is yours now Jacob: Nalyd, me and you are fan-favorites, and we are the smartest people here, we need a way to get to the final 2. We can win this, together. Sammy:I need to *sleeps* Gavin:(CONF):*leg cast and bandages cover his body)Tsing Tsing has been following me for 4 DAYS, at first he did things for me, but just today hes pushed me into a pool, flipped me off, beat me up about 4 tiimes, and the worst part is, HES FOLLOWING ME TO MULTIPLE CAMPS Sammy:If you like sports....You buy them for $9.99! Gavin:Sammy, me and you are the only pople not in nalyds alliance, we neee to figure out a way to get oreo on our side Sam: (To Gavin and Sammy) Hey, if you join my alliance it will be the biggest in the game. Gavin:Okay Sam: Does that mean you'll join? Gavin:Yes Nalyd: Sure, Jacob, but right now its all about us 4. Crag:Nalyd's my bestest friend*smiles creepily* Gavin:acctually, its you three, oreo never joined the alliance, she was asking yes not saying yes Sammy:@ Sam I will join! Gavin:I have n idea that could change the direction of the game, we combine the coffee and pand lovers alliances, add sammy, and make the coffee drinking panda lovers alliance Oreo: Works For me....... but one small problem i don't drink coffee Gavin:its just a name, but if we can get everyone on board, we have the # on both teams Sammy:Me too.......I only make coffee....and sometimes drink it. Oreo: Ok its just a name Gavin:sunshine, sinse your here, are you on board with the alliance Challenge 3 (Location: Mars) - Create a Working Mars Rover (The TARDIS materializes on 20th century Mars) Jabberwock: Your challenge today is to create a functioning Mars rover for my friends the Ice Warriors out of these spare parts. The team to create their rover first wins. good luck! Gavin:Okay, does anyone know how to mae a mars rover(long silent pause)okay,just make it look like a mars rover' Sammy:I do!!!!!! *builds quickly nice and shiny* Gavin(dont godplay, it takes away from the fun of it) oh darn, it floated away, low gravity and whatnot Crag:*frowns*Need some help?(CONF)Oreo's a liar, he's joining every alliance Gavin:Yes please, crag, you work on the frme, ill work on the inner mechanics, and sammy works on the wheels Gavin(CONF):im concerned with loyalty, if everyones in like 3 alliances, you cant know who to trust, its most obvious with oreo, im having problems trusting her Sunshine: *holds up empty coffeepots* Hey team, maybe we can use these! :D Gavin:(while finishing attaching the wires in the mars rover)we just need t finish the frame Crag:*working on frame*Yay, we've got this ^_^ Sunshine: *starts putting together frame by attaching metallic rods with duct tape* Duct tape is magic!!! Gavin:Yes, but glue works better(throws glue to crag) Sunshine: No it doesn't! You can't make a boat out of glue, now can you? *continues taping together frame* (Mythbusters reference LOL XD) Crag:*uses glue*Can I glue my fingers together after? :D Gavin:that would be great Crag:*almost down*Where's Sammy with the wheels? I need to glue my fingers together D: Crag:*makes frame*Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!*starts glueing fingers together*:D Gavin:(starts to put wheels on) Gavin:(CONF):im not going to acctually give sammy something important, so i just gave him tricycle wheels and did the real thing by mysef Rose:*playing with Red* Sam: *is working on the rover* Gavin:(Almst finished with wheels) Gavin:(finishes attaching wheels)Does this qualify as done Gerry: *starts to whistle and walk around, then on accident, steps on the other team's parts.* Oops! (CONF) Yeah, right. Rose:Hmm what can I do? Gavin(ANGER)okay, its fine, lets start over Sam: You can help me with the wheels. Rose:How can I help you? Gerry: I found this! *shows old Rover Parts* Will these help? Gavin:(CONF):We lose Nalyd: Alright, team, what have we made so far? Gerry: *points to a pile of rubble* That's your team's progress. That's mine! *shows a half-way completed rover* Nalyd: Great. Okay guys, we need wheels and metal sheets and gears and screws. I'll get wheels. *seatches through junk for wheels* Sam: *starts working on whatever else goes on a Mars rover* Gavin:(runs to team gallifreys rovert with hamer, SLAM SLAM)opssss... i accidentally destroyed your rover Gerry: *is on laptop, searching for guides to building rovers* Okay, Sam. Connect the red wire with the yellow wire, but before you do that, make sure there's something to block it in case it goes haywire. Oh, and Mr. Jabberwock, please get rid of Gavin for destroying our decoy. I don't appreciate cheating. Sam: *hits Gaving upside the head with a hammer* Can't have you getting rid of our real one now can we? *works on the real one* Gerry: *puts a bag over Gavin's head* Now go sit over there and think about what you might have done! *points to a rock with a tiny alien waving at them* Kaale (the tiny alien): I like sparkeys! *holds up a wire* Gavin:(grabs wire)this is the wires for a rover, already connected, we just need to make the frame because the wheeels are not broken Sam: *is almost done with the wiring*